


Ук

by Schwesterchen



Series: Истории по заявкам-картинкам [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Children, Fantastic, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwesterchen/pseuds/Schwesterchen
Summary: – Баб, – сказала Уля как бы между прочим. – А что бы ты сделала, если бы я тебе сказала, что у меня под кроватью живет гигантский паук?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Для Сейм-4ан.

– Баб, – сказала Уля как бы между прочим. – А что бы ты сделала, если бы я тебе сказала, что у меня под кроватью живет гигантский паук?  
– Паук? – бабуля возле плиты усердно мешала тесто для оладий. – И когда же он там поселился?  
– Вчера ночью, – ответила Уля не слишком уверенно и поковыряла столешницу.  
– А, это когда я пять раз просила тебя выключить стрелялки и идти спать? А ты потом увидела кошмар и визжала на весь дом?  
Бабуля стояла спиной к столу, но по голосу слышно было, что она улыбается.  
– Не пять, а всего два, – проворчала Уля. – И не кошмар, а гигантского паука. Я к себе пойду.  
Бабулин голос догнал уже в коридоре.  
– Завтрак через пятнадцать минут!  
– Угу.

В деревне было хорошо. Улю поселили на втором этаже, прямо под крышей. По ночам она смотрела в потолок и думала о звездах: в городе до них было восемь этажей высотки, здесь – только крыша. А о чем думать теперь? О гадком многоногом и многоглазом пауке? У-у-у, противный.  
Уля саданула кулаком по покрывалу. Под кроватью зашуршало. Тихонько взвизгнув, Уля подобрала ноги, прижала колени к груди и пригорюнилась. За окном лил дождь.  
– Эй, чудовище, – позвала она, когда молчать сделалось совсем скучно. – Ты там?  
Под кроватью было тихо.  
– Чудовище? – Уля стукнула пяткой по деревянной спинке. – Ты там?  
– Прости, – сказал негромкий тонкий голос. – «Там» это где? Тут?  
Уля сильно дернула себя за волосы и ойкнула – получилось так больно, что даже бояться расхотелось.  
– Угу.  
Внизу еще немного пошуршало, потом голос вздохнул и признался:  
– Тогда я там.  
– Вылезай! – приказала Уля.  
– Не могу. Ты снова испугаешься.  
– Вот еще! – возмутилась Уля. – Да я ничего не боюсь! Я тогда просто… просто… от неожиданности заорала, вот. Темно было. А сейчас светло, день на дворе. Вылезай.  
Голос помолчал, повздыхал. А потом… потом из-под кровати полезли ноги. Черные, тонкие и длинные, будто ветки без листьев. Глаза у Ули сделались круглые, как блюдца.  
– Еще не страшно? – заботливо поинтересовался голос.  
– М-м, – отважно сказала Уля и запихнула в рот угол подушки.  
Наконец, ноги кончились. Все восемь штук. На ногах покачивалось овальное тело величиной чуть ли не с кровать. Оно тоже было черное, только не гладкое, а мохнатое. С одной стороны меха не было, зато были четыре желтых грустных глаза и небольшой улыбающийся, как у кошки, рот. Комната сразу сделалась маленькой.  
– Ух ты-ы-ы, – Уля выплюнула подушку. – Ты как под кроватью помещался?  
Глаза заморгали вразнобой.  
– Не знаю, – сказал кошачий рот. – Я боялся.  
– Понимаю, – кивнула Уля. – Я тоже, когда была маленькая, однажды испугалась и в комод спряталась. Меня все час искали, потому что не думали, что я там помещусь. А ты знаешь, что ты не паук? У тебя глаз не восемь.  
– Знаю, – согласился… кто-то. – Я не… Что такое «паук»? Я вообще не с этой планеты.  
– Инопланетянин? – Уля хотела радостно завизжать, но вспомнила про бабулю и просто четыре раза подпрыгнула на кровати.  
Инопланетянин – это было здорово. Вот бы Федьку, брата, сюда. Сколько раз Уля с ним спорила, а он все – не верю да не бывает. Что бы он запел, если бы увидел… Тут Уля сообразила, что перед ней настоящий живой пришелец, а она даже имени у него не спросила. Надо было срочно исправляться.  
– Я Уля, – она протянула руку. – А тебя как зовут?  
– Ук, – растерянно сказал пришелец. – А… что мне надо делать?  
– Пожать мне руку. Давай сюда ногу. Любую. 

Ук прилетел на Землю по ошибке. Не повезло. «Смотря кому», – подумала Уля, но промолчала, чтобы не расстраивать гостя. Заявив бабуле, что жутко проголодалась, она утащила к себе целую гору оладий и по-братски разделила их с Уком.  
– Вкусно?  
– Интересно, – уклончиво ответил тот. – Мне нравится форма.  
– Тебе нравится все круглое? – спросила Уля с набитым ртом.  
– Там, откуда я родом, все дома круглые. Мы делаем их сами, каждый себе. Конечно, если кто-то не может, тогда все ему помогают. Если бы ты видела, какие они красивые. Огромные, идеальной формы. А после дождя блестят и переливаются разными цветами.  
Уля погладила его по теплому мохнатому боку.  
– Скучаешь, да? Но это ведь ненадолго. Сам же говорил, что дня через три за тобой прилетят. А пока я буду тебя развлекать. Жалко только, что выходить наружу тебе нельзя, сразу заметят.  
Ук сложил длинные ноги, умостил на них свое объемистое тело и прикрыл глаза. У него даже мех потускнел. Уле сделалось до того его жалко, что прямо в глазах защипало.  
– Так не пойдет! – заявила она. – Делай себе дом! Прямо тут! В этой комнате! И тогда тебе не будет так грустно.  
Желтые глаза открылись. Некоторое время Ук копошился и словно бы прислушивался к себе, затем вздохнул. Он, как заметила Уля, вообще любил вздыхать, делаясь при этом похожим на лохматый воздушный шарик.  
– Спасибо. Но я, кажется, не могу. Наверное, переволновался. Или ударился. Не знаю.  
Но Улю уже было не остановить.  
– Ну и ладно, – отмахнулась она. – Тогда я тебе помогу, как у вас помогают. Ты только скажи, ваши дома похожи на это?  
Ук осторожно посмотрел на экран Улиного ноутбука и снова смешно заморгал.  
– Да, очень. Откуда ты…  
Уля довольно хмыкнула.  
– А мы, земляне, вообще умные.

Схему начертил Ук, ловко жонглируя линейкой, циркулем и карандашами. Хотя у себя дома они ничем таким не пользовались, строили из головы. Но Уле хотелось, чтобы все было по правилам. Дедулин ящик с инструментами пришлось тащить волоком – и то под конец Уля совсем из сил выбилась. Хорошо хоть Ук помог: протянул ногу на полкоридора и втянул ящик вместе с прицепившейся Улей за одну секунду. Правда, не ожидавшая помощи Уля протаранила ящик головой и набила шишку, зато в ящике нашлось все необходимое: и шнур, и гвозди, и куча чего еще.  
– Молоток, – скомандовала Уля.  
Шестая нога протянула ей молоток. Первая держала схему, вторая, третья и четвертая – рулетку, пятая – Улю, чтобы не сверзилась со стула и стопки толстых книг. Ук сперва предлагал Уле встать прямо на него, но та наотрез отказалась. Объяснила, что топтать гостей – признак дурного тона, так бабуля говорит. Возможно, бабуля говорила немного иначе, но явно что-то в этом роде, неважно.  
– Это громко, – заметил Ук, когда Уля стукнула по гвоздю и попала по пальцу. – Твоя бабушка не будет волноваться?  
– Мммф, – Уля вытащила палец изо рта, вытерла слезы и заново взяла вежливо подобранный Уком молоток. – Я ей сказала, что буду вешать фотки своих любимых видеоблогеров. Всех двадцати.  
– Тогда ладно, – сказал Ук, хоть и видно было, что ничего не понял.  
А Уля решила не объяснять. Бабуля вон тоже не понимает – и ничего. Да и зачем человеку, то есть, пришельцу, мозги пудрить – тем более, если он в гостях всего-то на три дня. 

Эти три дня пролетели быстро и весело. Уля и Ук разговаривали обо всем на свете, а когда уставали разговаривать, играли. Ук, хоть и взрослый, знал гору игр, хоть для некоторых у Ули не хватало конечностей. Когда наскучивали игры, Уля учила Ука читать и писать – схватывал он на лету, Уля только вздыхала: вот бы ей с английским языком так.  
Шли дожди, и никто не удивлялся, почему Уля сидит в своей комнате. Разве что бабуля с приятным изумлением принимала пустые тарелки и думала, что внучка наконец-то взялась за ум, а то худышка совсем, кожа да кости.  
В общем, все было просто отлично. Жаль, что недолго. Однажды утром Улю разбудили лучики солнца с синего-синего, словно отмытого неба.  
– Смотри, Ук, – сказала она. – Вот и солнышко.  
Никто не ответил. В углу было пусто, а на самом нижнем шнурке болтался листок – та самая схема дома. С запиской на обратной, чистой стороне. 

Возвращаюсь домой.  
Не хочу тебя будить.  
Спасибо за все.  
До свидания.  
Ук. 

Вот и все. Записку Уля спрятала в свой секретный дневник. Потом немного поплакала, сердито размазывая слезы рукавом. Но ведь Ук написал «До свидания». Может, еще вернется? Пока Уля, утешившись этой мыслью, завтракала внизу, на кухне, бабушка заглянула в детскую, покачала головой и позвонила Улиной маме.  
– Доча, помнишь, ты не знала, что Ульке на день рождения подарить? Представляешь, захожу к ней – а тут паутина из шнурков, да огромная, на всю стену! Видать, новое увлечение у девчонки.  
– Очень интересно, – сказала мама.  
И действительно приобрела подарок с учетом Улиного нового увлечения. А когда дочка в день своего рождения вернулась домой, торжественно вручила ей коробку.  
Уля открыла коробку и умудрилась не заорать. Была уже закаленная.  
– Нравится? – спросила мама. – Как назовешь?  
– Ук, – ответила Уля почти не дрогнувшим голосом и погладила черного мохнатого тарантула по спинке.


End file.
